Once Upon A Swan Queen
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: Sets off at 2x13 'Tiny' and will loosely base off canon - In which I fix the show and allow plenty of interaction for our two favourite ladies. Eventual Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of fans of the show aren't happy with how it's going atm. I am one of those fans. So I do all I can do - I write a fix-it fic! ;) Now of course this is Swan Queen - and it shall be - but I'm gonna try and make it as realistic as possible, but with these ladies, I honestly don't think it would take that long (That's why the writers keep them separated) **

**I am basically going to write a chapter after an episode airs and very loosely base it off canon, making the appropriate changes and focusing mainly on Swan Queen. I've already made major changes so :) **

**I hope you enjoy! (I am nearly finished writing the next chap of Growing Pains, I'll try and update it tomorrow!)**

* * *

Emma sighed when she opened the door revealing Mr Gold. "We can't go yet" she said as she walked back into the apartment.

"Oh? And may I ask why?" Rumple leaned onto his walking stick and slowly limped inside behind Emma.

"I need to see Regina before we go" Emma checked into her suitcase and zipped it up. "Henry! You got everything?" the little boy ran down the stairs and nodded eagerly at his blonde mother.

"I do not remember agreeing to you having a plus one. And what on earth do you so urgently need Regina for?" He was getting more irritated and nervous as time went on.

"I am NOT leaving Henry here while Cora's out and about. And I need to see Regina so I can apologise and tell her where Henry's gonna be" Emma was desperate to see the former mayor, the last time she saw her, Emma said some things that she now deeply regrets.

"Fair enough. I can purchase another plane ticket. But how do you plan on finding our beloved Queen in such short notice? I am not a fan of waiting, dearie." He tapped his cane lightly on the floor a few times to prove a point; this however did not faze Emma.

"Well for some reason I don't think people have been looking hard enough. But this time I'm looking; and I will find her" Emma cringed at her choice of words, already sick of hearing it from her parents. You'd think they'd only use that when they have been separated for a long time, but no, if God forbid they are in different rooms, once 'reunited' one would announce "I found you!" while the other predictably says "You found me" and it doesn't end there, this always follows up with a "I will always find you". Emma is sure she hears romantic background music every time they do this, but she may be going a bit crazy; this trip might be good after all.

"Besides" Emma continues; opening the front door "How hard is it to find a former head bitch in charge mayor?" Emma moved her eyes from Gold to the doorway which held the very head bitch in charge Emma was looking for.

Without meaning to, Emma grinned rather goofily at the brunette, and she failed to contain the happiness she felt in seeing Regina again. "Regina" she breathed, and Regina let out a small smile as she lowered her fist; not quite getting a chance to knock. The brunettes face became serious, and she got ready to explain her innocence. But Emma beat her to it.

"No, no you don't have to explain. We've been trying to find you; to apologise" Regina looked more confused every word the blonde said, but kept silent. "Archie is alive, Cora impersonated you and made it look like you killed him...I'm so sorry Regina I-I should of believed you." Regina felt as if a weight had been lifted; Emma knows she's innocent and she's sorry.

"I know she impersonated me. She found my hideout and tried to manipulate me onto her side, to get Henry. But- But I am stronger now. I am also smarter. She believes that I am her ally." Emma let out a deep breath.

"Wow, you do keep busy" Emma had trouble wiping the grin off her face so she glanced behind her and remembered that she and Regina are not alone in the room even though it always feels like it "Oh! Henry!" The blonde opened the door wider and stood aside and Regina took a few tentative steps forward. Henry came barrelling into her and she accepted the embrace; relief evident on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt this heart-warming family reunion, but we must be going. Now." Rumple made himself known to the rest of the room; causing mother and son to break their embrace.

"Go where?" She said as she noticed the suitcases.

"Ms Swan owed me a favour and now she is paying it. And to do that we need to take a little trip. So if you would be so kind and leave." Rumple gave Regina a small nod and limped to the door.

"Wait. Where? And why is Henry going?"

"I was going to find you to tell you, Regina. I want to take Henry because I don't want to leave him here with Cora lurking around" Regina understood that, with Henry out of Cora's reach that leaves one less thing for her to worry about. Making a decision; Regina turned to Emma.

"Very well. I shall accompany you also. Cora cannot cross the town line and I can use this to gain her trust by telling her that this is 'getting to know the enemy'"

"How can you go across the town line?"

Regina smirked "I only have one set of memories. And I know my curse. I may not of created it but I know it's terms and conditions."

"Excuse me. This is not a family outing. I can allow the boy but that. is. it." Regina continued to smirk as purple smoke whirled around her form. A few minutes of silence passed as the three in the room had no idea why Regina poofed out.

She reappeared, suitcase in hand, smirk still intact. "I'll buy my own plane ticket. Now, we must be going or we will miss the flight" Henry grinned at his Mom and slipped his hand into hers, earning a warm smile from Regina. "That was awesome! You know...maybe magic isn't all that bad."

Emma smiled at the two, weirdly happy that they are reunited. Rumple grumbled to himself, realising that he has no choice in the matter and there is no time for arguments.

In the car, Emma rode up front with Rumple while Regina and Henry sat in the backseat. Through the trip towards the town line, Henry grilled Rumple with many, _many_ questions, leaving the older man thoroughly agitated. This amused the two women in the car greatly, even sharing a few glances and chuckles.

As they approached the town line, Henry once again took hold of Regina's hand. "I'll be fine, dear" she said, squeezing his hand lightly before loosening her grip; allowing him to let go. He doesn't let go. This little act caused the brunette to swallow the lump in her throat.

After crossing the town line and assuring that everyone remembered who they are, they carried on their journey to the airport.

"And what is your grand plan, Rumple? Appear suddenly in this poor boys life and announce that you're his parent. Oh this sounds familiar" Regina gave a playful glare to her son and then Emma; who has turned slightly in her seat to see her.

"Hey! That was the other way around!" oh, she missed this, the banter that she had so effortlessly with Regina. Although now it has turned more playful, she mused, perhaps they've grown as people Emma chuckled quietly at herself.

Rumple seemed to ignore the other three in the car; having elected to tune their voices out after question number 56 from Henry. The three conversed easily, Henry being the topic and leader of the conversations of course. All too soon they arrived at the airport.

Emma felt as if she was parenting three curious children. None of the others had ever stepped out of Storybrooke and so everything is new to them. Henry kept hold of Regina's hand who gladly let herself be led by her son who dragged her to anything that excited him; which meant pretty much _everything_. Rumple, on the other hand, was slowly walking behind the group, looking spooked; this was a man completely out of his comfort zone.

After the scare at the metal detectors (and Emma got Regina to apologise to the man she called a 'lowly peasant') Rumple went into the toilets, leaving the Swan-Mills family waiting outside.

"This is fun" Henry hadn't stopped grinning since he got into the airport "We need to have more adventures together! Isn't it more fun on the good side Mom?" the picture of pure innocence; Henry tilted his head to one side slightly as he waited for Regina to answer.

"It sure is" She smiled at him and smoothed down his hair "Mr Gold is taking quite a while; you should check on him dear" He nodded and sped off to the male toilets.

"He is such a good kid" Emma smiled; looking in the direction Henry went.

"I know" Regina mimicked Emma, and to any passers-by, they looked like proud parents, together. And they are. It's just a lot more complicated than that.

When they boarded the plane Henry demanded he get a window seat and Regina pleaded to Emma with her eyes that she seats next to him. Emma nodded kindly and ended up on the other side of Regina.

"Mr Gold? You're seats just there" the flight attendant pointed out and added apologetically "I'm sorry that you can't be seated with your family"

"They're not-" Rumple sighed and sat down "never mind"

Regina refrained from scolding Henry for eating too much sugar; she hasn't seen him this happy in her presence for a long time and she wants to keep it this way for as long as possible.

"Cinnabon?" Henry offered the brunette; who politely declined. Henry extended his offer to his blonde mother who happily accepted. While the two ate, Regina saw just how alike the two are. But when Henry finished and asked for a napkin while Emma simply wiped her hands on her jeans Regina noticed that not everything is genetic.

Not long into the flight Henry came down from his high and fell asleep. Regina draped her long black coat over him.

"Are you okay?" came the hushed question from the blonde.

"Better than I have been in a while" she answered honestly, still looking down at her sleeping son.

"David told me about- well I say tell he mentioned about um some of the stuff you've been through while I was at your old land" Regina tensed, it seemed that everyone thought it was okay to talk about the Evil Queen in her absence.

"Oh." The reply was said through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I-I wouldn't of been able to do it…you…you're really brave and strong, Regina. I'm…glad you're the one who brought up our son" the words shocked Regina, and she turned to look into Emma's sincere emerald eyes. A small smile appeared on Emma's face and Regina slowly returned it. The brunette caught herself and looked away again, stroking her son's hair for something to occupy her with. The small smile stayed on her face, _maybe Dr Hopper was right. Maybe Emma Swan can save me too._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! This continues on from the last chapter, and loosely bases off the events in 'Manhattan' and just know that when I don't include a scene, that just means its the same as canon - I'm sure you don't want to read the same thing again in fanfic form so :)**

**Please drop in a review to tell me what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

Henry all but demanded to be in the front seat of the taxi, leaving Emma Swan sitting inbetween Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen in the back seat of a taxi, the driver having no idea that he his transporting freaking fairy tale characters. Emma had to give Henry a warning look every time he casually started up a conversation that the taxi driver should _not_ be hearing. Thankfully she could pass it off to the fact that he is an imaginative kid.

That excuse does not work however when Henry asked Rumple how long it had been since he had last seen Bae, and without thinking, Rumple answered with "I lost count after the first 1000 years". The taxi driver double-taked his rear-view mirror, as Emma recovered for them with a nervous laugh, lightly jabbing Rumple with her elbow as she spoke "Sure feels like it's been that long, _huh_?" he gave Emma a weird look before looking up to the front of the taxi, quickly changing his facial expression to which he hopes is convincing and smiles "Yes. Of course, exaggeration and all that"

* * *

After the eventful taxi-ride, the four found themselves outside a block of apartments. "This is definitely the place?" Emma asked, but before Rumple could answer, Regina stepped in with an aspirating tone, "Yes Ms Swan, it is. Or did you think we'd be having a tour around the city first? I know how you _love_ tours" Emma rolled her eyes in response while Regina had a pleased smile on her face - it is oh so easy to irritate the blonde, and also very, _very_ entertaining.

They entered the apartment block and studied the names on each apartment number. "What are you going to do? Ring the doorbell and recite the insufferable idiots' lines of 'I've found you'?" Even Henry struggled to hold in a giggle at that; they do say it a lot. Throwing a smirk at Regina, Emma zeroed in on the number without a name. "No, watch and learn, Your Majesty" Regina returned the smirk and stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest, daring Emma to attempt to impress her.

"Package from UPS?" There was a second of silence before the sound of a window banging open and shut disturbed it. "Maybe you should have said Fedex?" Henry supplied, smiling proudly at himself when Regina smirked at his words. The group ran out of the apartment, in time to see a hooded man leap out of his window.

"Go! Hold up your end of the deal and get him! I can't run with this leg" Rumple desperately shouted, all too aware of the figure quickly retreating out of sight. Emma looked to Regina and Henry, to the hooded man, then back to Regina and Henry. "Oh for god's sake Ms Swan go. Henry will be fine. It's not as if I've looked after him for 10 years or anything" Regina rolled her eyes, and Emma sped off.

* * *

Henry, being 11 and hungry, decided that while Emma was doing her saviour 'stuff' he could beg his Mom to get him one of those hotdog things. He was surprised when she let up fairly quickly, and he deduced that she is really trying hard for him, and if that means spoiling him, he is certainly all for a 'good' Evil Queen for a Mom. He knows he probably shouldn't be taking advantage of this, but he reasons it's a sort of 'payback' for thinking he was crazy.

Munching on his hotdog, Henry turned to Rumple who looked very on edge. He gave the much older man some advice and encouraging words, looking up to his Mom who proudly looked at her son, and smiled when Rumple called him a 'remarkable young man'.

The more time that went by, the more irritated the former mayor got. "If she is so good at this finding people thing, I expect she'd be efficient about it!" Henry, hotdog now consumed, lay a hand on his Mom's forearm. "Don't worry Mom, Emma will be okay, she's the saviour!" Regina froze, and then begun spluttering trying and failing to tell Henry that she does not worry about Ms Swan, at all. Not in the slightest. So she keeps telling herself anyway. Emma returned at that moment, her breath heavy "He got away."

Regina knew something was wrong straight away. After nearly a year of being in each other's faces, the brunette has gotten to know Emma's mannerisms and facial expressions, and what they mean. And right now Emma was nervous, scared and shocked, all at once. "Emma?" She asked; her voice unusually soft. Even though her tone was soft, it was enough to make the blonde jump and look at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm fine!" She snapped and Regina jerked her head back slightly at the suddenly angry woman.

"Well you're obviously not 'fine' as all I did was say your name. Spit it out, then." Emma gaped at Regina, not knowing what to say, _do I tell her? No, no you can't trust her you ca-_ her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as she looked into the dark eyes of Regina, getting lost in them. And in that moment Emma realised that she _can_ trust Regina, she doesn't know exactly why she can, but she does. "The guy…Bae…is also kinda…Neal too who-" Rumple, who had been searching the apartment, hears this, and rounds in on Emma.

"What do you know? Tell me what you know!" Regina instinctually put herself between Emma and Rumple, and turned to Henry. "Henry, go to the bathroom for a while" When he looked like he was going to object, both of his Mothers gave him a stern look and he obeyed. "Tell me! Don't think I won't hurt you because I will! Now tell me!" Rumples voice got louder with every word, and he started to raise his cane.

"And how do you plan to do that Rumple? There is no magic here." Regina stated, and Emma stood beside her, a united front against Rumple. "oh I don't need magic. We had a deal! **_A deal!_**" he advanced on Emma, stopped by a man who burst in. "HEY! Leave her alone." Rumple lowered his cane, smiling slightly as he stared at his grown son. "Bae, you came back for me"

"No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I know what you do to people who break deals with you" Regina looked him up and down, sizing him up. He hasn't seemed to notice her presence yet, only looking disgustingly at Rumple and giving little glances to Emma.

"Bae, please let me talk to you"

"No just get out of my apartment. Get out!" Emma took a step away from Regina, approaching Neal.

"Neal" He held up a hand "No, I got this Emma" Regina widened her eyes, just how acquainted did they get when they were playing cat and mouse? A silence overtook the room as both Neal and Emma noticed their mistake.

"You two know each other" Rumple muttered, raising his eyes. "_HOW?_ How do you two know each other?" Regina, wanting to see Emma's face, walked to the space in between the two and searched the blonde's eyes. Just when she was about to ask herself, Henry entered the room. "Mom? What's going on?" he asked, looking at both Regina and Emma, addressing them both.

_No_ Regina thought, looking at Emma with wide eyes. Emma turned to Henry, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Who's he?"

"My son" she quickly muttered, and Regina bit back on arguing that statement. She will make it known to Neal that she was also his Mother later. "Henry, I need you to go back for a little while longer okay?"

"How old are you, kid?" Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes when he called Henry 'kid' _not another one_ Regina thought, sighing, she had just gotten used to the first biological parent of Henry.

"11! I'm 11 ok? Now why is everybody yelling?" _Oh my poor boy_, Regina thought, urging to hold her son tight and shield him from all of this.

"Is he my son?"

"No, my dad was a fireman, he-he died. That's what you told me"

"Is he my son?" Neal repeated, and Emma slowly approached Henry, putting her hands on the sides of his face and breathed out one word "Yes" Henry shook his head and backed away from Emma, gave a teary look towards Regina before running out onto the balcony. Regina's heart hurt when she saw his broken face and immediately went to follow after him. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist as she was climbing out of the window and pulled her back in to face her.

"You've gotta let me talk to him, please" Regina opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw Emma's broken face, her heart hurt again and she backed down, and nodded to Emma who followed after Henry. Regina turned back to face the men in the room. Rumple was silent, apparently still processing this bizarre situation and Neal stared at Regina.

"Who are you?" _Time to put him in his place, and that is __**not**__ in my family_ Regina tried to ignore the fact that she included Emma in her family, and stepped closer to Neal.

"I'm Henry's Mother" She smiled at his open-mouthed stare.

"B-but Emma is his-"

"Oh I _know_, she reminds me quite often. Emma is Henry's Mother, I am Henry's Mother." She stated simply, and noticed this is the first time she acknowledged them both as Henry's Mother. _Enemy of my enemy and all that._

"So you're- but Emma – she's with – boy it _has_ been a long time" Regina didn't have time to ask him for an explanation as Emma returned, without Henry.

"Is he alright?" Regina asked, walking towards Emma, concern evident in her voice. Emma cast her eyes down and sighed. "I-I guess. I mean he's upset and he's angry that I-I lied to him. Regina he…he wants to meet his father" Regina ran a hand through her hair _Not another person who thinks it's their right to take away my son from me _

"Emma I-" Emma placed her hands on Regina's arms. "He is _not_ going to take Henry away from you – from _us_. He will always be your son." Regina blinked back the tears and whispered "He's your son, too" Emma smiled sincerely at Regina and lightly squeezed her arms, a gesture that comforted the brunette enough to let _Neal_ have one talk with her - _their_ son. And then they are going home.

Emma released her hold on Regina and stepped around to Neal "He wants to talk to you" Neal looked behind Emma at Regina; _I can't believe she's with her…how long? Long enough that the kid knows her as Mom #2…jeez_. "Neal! Go, and know I'm doing this for Henry" she gave him a hard look and he started walking to the balcony, glancing at Regina on the way out. _I still love Emma, and I'm sure that she still loves me. It's fate, and that cannot be changed._


End file.
